parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is the main protagonist from How to Train Your Dragon. He is the son of Valka and the late Hooligan chief, Stoick the Vast, thus making him the heir, and later, the current chief of the tribe. He is 15 years old in the first film, Dragons: Riders of Berk ''and ''Dragons: Defenders of Berk, 18 to 19 years old in Dragons: Race to the Edge, 20 years old in How to Train Your Dragon 2, 21 years old in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, and 30 in the epilogue. His dragon and best friend, Toothless, is a Night Fury, the rarest and most intelligent dragon species. Hiccup plays Dick Grayson/Robin in Batman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a superhero Hiccup plays Joseph in Hiccup King Of Dreams (PrinceBalto Style) He Is A Egyptain Hiccup plays Tulio in The Road To Egypt (The Road To El Dorado The Mizfitz Style) He is a The Mighty Powerful Gods Hiccup plays Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (Brermeerkat Style) He is a Jedi Hiccup plays Firewater in Animated Party (Sausage Party) He is a "Native American" bottle of liquor who knows the most about the truth about the Great Beyond. Hiccup plays Han Solo in Star Wars (Strongdrew941 Style) He is a smuggler Hiccup plays Luke Skywalker in Star Wars Trilogy (SpyroRockz Style) He is a Jedi Hiccup plays Aladdin in Hiccupladdin, Hiccupladdin 2: The Return of Giovanniafar, Hiccupladdin 3: Hiccupladdin and the King of Thieves, Hiccup (Aladdin), Hiccupladdin 2: The Return of Horned King and Hiccupladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a street rat Hiccup plays Prince Adam in Beauty and the Dragon and Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) He is a prince Hiccup plays Diego in Kingdom Age He is a sabertooth Hiccup plays Prince Eric in The Little Viking, The Little Alpha and The Little Sabertooth He is a prince Hiccup plays Prince Eric in The Little Alpha on Broadway He is a broadway actor Hiccup plays Wart in The Sword in the Stone (Brermeerkat Style) He is a knight Hiccup plays Taran in The Black Cauldron (Brermeerkat Style) He is an assistant pig keeper Hiccup plays Jack Frost in Rise of the Guardians (Brermeerkat Style) He is a guardian Hiccup plays Prince Caspian in The Chronicles Of Narnia: Prince Hiccup He is a prince Hiccup plays Frodo Baggins in The Lord Of The Rings (Brermeerkat Style) He is a hobbit Hiccup plays Osmosis Jones in Hiccup Jones He is a cop Hiccup plays the Grinch in How the Viking Stole Christmas He is a green guy Hiccup plays Jason Johnston in Hiccup and Jack Frost He is a 23-year-old boy Hiccup plays Simba in The Viking King He is a lion Hiccup plays Adult Simba in The Viking King on Broadway He is a broadway actor Hiccup plays Hercules in Hiccupcules He is a wonder boy Hiccup plays Humphrey in Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) He is a wolf Hiccup plays Young Avatar Roku in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is a fire Nation-born Avatar Hiccup plays Lumiere in Beauty and the Saiyan Prince he is a Candle Hiccup plays Garrett in Quest for Camelot (Brermeerkat Style) Hiccup Plays Hawkeye Francis Barton Next Guardains Heroes Of Tomorrow Hiccup plays himself from The Land Before Time (JamesimusPrime2798) Portayal In How To Train Your Wild Animal- Played by Balto In How To Train Your Jungle Animal Played by Wart/Arthur In How To Train Your Forest Animal Played by Humphrey In How To Train Your Dragon (Jacob Samra Version) Played by Jacob Samra In How To Train Your Legendary Pokemon Played by Rintoo Age *14 (1st film) *15 the three specials, the tv series) *18 (dtdr) and (rtte) *20 (2nd film) Gallery Hiccup.png Hiccup in How to Train Your Dragon.jpg|Hiccup in How to Train Your Dragon Hiccup in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Hiccup in How to Train Your Dragon 2 Hiccup in Dragons - Dawn of the Dragon Racers.jpg|Hiccup in Dragons: Dawn of the Dragon Racers Hiccup in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World.jpeg|Hiccup in How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Hiccup HTTYD2.jpg Challenge_character_hiccup.png Hiccup.jpg IMG 5256.png Hiccup something about.png Hiccup smile 1.png Hiccup grow up.png httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-869.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-871.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-872.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-873.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-900.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-902.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10439.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10445.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10613.jpg My Power Rangers Zeo profile.png (Family) Hiccup, Astrid, Penny Forrester and Kubo.png Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:How To Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Vikings Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Green Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Hiccup and Astrid Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:DreamWorks Animation Franchise Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:Ferlderson's Adventures Heroes Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Cute Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Adorable Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:The Mizfitz Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Jelsa (2022) characters Category:Characters with a beard Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Characters with freckles Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Keep Moving Forward Fan Characters Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:2010 Introductions